Aspro Mavro
|year = 1987 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 7th |points = 80 |previous = Tora Zo |next = Apopse As Vrethoume }} Aspro Mavro was the Cypriot entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 in Brussels performed by Alexia. An up-tempo song, the lyrics deals with a girl remembering a man she saw on a train but only being able to bring the memory back by playing on the piano. At the contest, host music director Jo Carlier conducted the entry as Cyprus did not have a conductor in their delegation. The song was performed 17th following Germany and preceding Finland. At the close of voting, it finished in 7th place with 80 points, earning Alexia another top 10 finish to go with the 6th place as part of the group Island in 1981. She also recorded an English version entitled "Please Me Lover". Lyrics Greek= Thimame, s' iha protodhi sto treno Ipes pos thelis na se perimeno Istera, ihes pia hathi Psahno yia na vro kati pu mas dheni Ma mia ikona tora pia mu meni, ne, oh... Aspro, mavro, onira kano, konda mu pos yirnas Aspro, mavro, pezo sto piano ki esi hamoyelas Ke ta pliktra san angizo niotho na peto Aspro, mavro, onira kano pos tha se ksanadho To prosopo su vlepo ston kathrefti Kathos tis niktas en' asteri pefti Mia evhi, na' maste mazi To oniro mu zondanevi panda M' ena tragudhi, mia glikia balanda, ne, oh... Aspro, mavro, onira kano, konda mu pos yirnas Aspro, mavro, pezo sto piano ki esi hamoyelas Ke ta pliktra san angizo niotho na peto Aspro, mavro, onira kano pos tha se ksanadho Klino ta matia mu, thelo sto plai su na vretho Ke san ksipniso pia yinete t' oniro alithino Aspro, mavro, onira kano, konda mu pos yirnas Aspro, mavro, pezo sto piano ki esi hamoyelas Ke ta pliktra san angizo niotho na peto Aspro, mavro, onira kano pos tha se ksanadho |-| Translation= I remember seeing you on the train And you said that you wanted me to wait for you Then you just vanished I look for something to bring us together But only a picture is left for me, yeah, oh... White, black, I dream you are coming back to me White, black, I play the piano and you smile And as I touch the key I feel like flying White, black, I dream I'll see you again I see your face in the mirror As a star falls in the night A wish we'll be together My dream always comes true With a song, a sweet ballad, yeah, oh... White, black, I dream you are coming back to me White, black, I play the piano and you smile And as I touch the key I feel like flying White, black, I dream I'll see you again I close my eyes, I want to find myself by your side And as I wake up, my dream comes true White, black, I dream you are coming back to me White, black, I play the piano and you smile And as I touch the key I feel like flying White, black, I dream I'll see you again Videos Category:Cyprus Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:20th Century Eurovision